1. Field
The following description relates to a driving method of a trigger circuit. The following description also relates to such a trigger circuit and a light apparatus having such a trigger circuit in order to preserve an internal element of an integrated circuit (IC) from a high voltage condition and in order to control a driving switching element.
2. Description of Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) light apparatus may be driven through a switching converter method and the switching converter may be classified according to a Buck-type, a Boost-type and a Buck-Boost-type. Here, a Buck-type converter is a voltage step down and a current step up converter, a Boost-type converter is a DC-to-DC power converter with an output voltage greater than its input voltage, and a Buck-Boost type converter is a converter that is able to operate in multiple modes, and so is able to act as a Buck-type converter or a Boost-type converter. In alternative technologies, a switching converter of the Boost-type was mostly used, but recently the Buck-type is being used for cost reduction of an integrated circuit (IC). Thus, a type of a switching converter may be classified according to a ratio of an input voltage and an output voltage, as discussed above, and may include a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) in order to provide an average inductor current mode method.
An LED light apparatus may be driven by a high efficiency light apparatus driving circuit including a MOSFET. In such an LED light apparatus, the MOSFET may be turned on when a driving current driving an LED module reaches a zero value. Because a circuit for controlling the MOSFET requires a lower voltage than a circuit driving the LED module, the LED light apparatus may use a high breakdown voltage element for detecting a time point at which the driving current reaches a zero value. That is, an external high breakdown voltage may be used for detecting that a high voltage applied to a first terminal of the MOSFET rapidly falls. However, the alternative technology uses the high breakdown voltage, which potentially causes a cost competitiveness issue.